Sequel to Of NineToed Bone Head's
by SecretSmutAndOtherStuff
Summary: To understand whats going on you NEED to read "Of NineToed Bone Head's" by FreakazoidChimpanzee. Its awesome sauce and I couldn't stand it as a cliff hanger one shot so I wrote what would happen next. Its messed up  yaoi, angst, rape NineToesxSledge


Hi! To understand whats going on you NEED to read **"Of NineToed Bone Head's**" by FreakazoidChimpanzee. Its awesome sauce and I couldn't stand it as a cliff hanger one shot so I wrote what would happen next. Its messed up. You've been warned.

Also, I dont own the rights to any of these characters, places, etc.

"Stay." They both cringed.

Sledge took a slow, heavy step forward "And why haven't you 'pooled your collective resources' with me Nine Toes?"

Nine Toes tried to quickly offer up a witty retort but choked on his words as Sledges large hands reached up and lifted the heavy metal helmet from his head revealing dirty, matted brown hair atop a weathered face knarreled along one side from an old knife wound. It looked as if he never washed beneath that helmet.

"Lemme' guess, you only like pretty bitches," the helmet dropped to the floor with a startling clatter as Sledge shot out a meaty fist and locked it around Nine Toes thin neck.

Bone Head fumbled under the blanket trying to get hold of the pistol that was tangled up in its folds; the confusion of his emotions making his hands shake. He found the cold metal of the handle but froze,

Sledge had lifted Nine Toes off the ground, pulling his pale face up and inches away from his own, foul breath spat against Nine Toes skin; "So, am I not pretty enough for ya? Eh?" He shook the smaller man like a doll, Nine Toes arms flailing for a moment, coming to rest on the larger mans forearm for support.

Bone Head worried the larger man would snap the smaller mans neck without even realizing it; but could he shoot past his friend's body blocking Sledge from his own? He felt his palms grow moist against the steal of the gun, his finger found the trigger.

"EH?" Sledge grunted louder, shook harder. With his other hand he whipped the large barrel shot gun from his back and slid the nose up along Nine Toes leg, up his thigh, to rest hard against his naked manhood. "CHOSE:" He growled in his captive's ear, "do I fill ya with lead or Sledge?"

Nine Toes eyes slid for just a moment to look back at Bone Head; it seemed ironically fitting for his life to end in such happiness and violence. When his eyes returned to met Sledges he regretted the moment of emotion instantly. Sledge had followed his gaze and was now locking eyes with a terrified Bone Head.

A heavy laugh boiled slowly in Sledges hulking chest; "He is pretty" he growled, throwing Nine Toes aside like an unwanted toy.

The jagged stone of the cave tore at his bare skin as he landed hard against the wall, but Nine Toes desperately scrambled across the floor; his hands catching on to one of Sledges thick legs as he advanced barrel first towards Bone Head. "No! Stop!" Images of his time with Bone Head flashed through his eyes, the man could barley withstand his gentle touch; he would never survive the violent lust building in Sledges hollow grey eyes.

Sledge looked down at Nine Toes with a deep scowl set across his face which slowly turned into a crooked smile of bemusement as the smaller man begged for his partner's safety.

"Not him!" Nine Toes gasped desperately. He had joked about the younger male sleeping with Sledge to get out of the Fyerstone fiasco but now he could never allow such a thing to happen. "Fucking punish me instead!"

"Nine Toes…" Bone head whispered astonished at how fast everything he thought he knew about the man had changed.

Nine Toes silenced the younger man with his eyes then continued to grasp up at Sledge, "Punish me!"

Sledges eyes locked mercilessly with Nine Toes, he had made his decision. He harshly grasped Nine Toes by his arm, ripping him up into the air and across the room. His body collided with Bone Heads causing them to collapse down onto the near by mattress.

Bone Head gasped as Nine Toes body hit hard against his; he shifted the gun in his right hand under the covers thinking he now might have a clear shot. His hand was stopped by Nine Toes hand over the covers, his eyes desperately pleading with his; in a hush he whispered "Whatever happens to me don't fucking interfere. I'll die before I let him hurt you,"

That's what Bone Head was afraid of. Before he could argue Sledge loomed over them. With his one free hand he gripped Nine Toes and fiercely turned him to lie completely on his stomach on top of Bone Head. The mattress shook as Sledge dropped his massive weight down onto his knees. All the while he never released his hold on his shotgun as he roughly directed the smaller man onto his knees before him; Nine Toes skin showing bright red wherever he grabbed him.

Nine Toes was now on all fours, his face inches away from Bone Heads while his ass was positioned inches away from the large bulge straining against the fabric of Sledges jeans.

Nine Toes felt the tip of Sledges gun press into the back of his skull; he watched Bone Heads eyes grow wide, terrified he was about to watch Nine Toes skull blow out. The barrel traced down his neck, down his back, met his naked cheeks and was pressed firmly in against his opening.

"Chose: Lead or Sledge," Sledged growled down into Nine Toes ear while staring deep into Bone Heads eyes, enjoying having a captive audience.

"Sledge…" Nine Toes reluctantly murmured, his eyes tightly closed preparing himself for what was about to happen.

The steal was pressed further into him.

"Sledged! Fucking Sledged!" He screamed louder.

Sledges laugh was husky in his ear, his breathing more rapid. He felt the larger man lean back, the metal violating him was removed. The room went still, the sound of a zipper slowly being undone sounded deafening in the silence. One rough and callused hand gripped Nine Toes hip, balancing the monster. Something warm and threateningly large pressed against his tight entrance. This would not be gentle, this would not be patient, there would be no caressing, and there would be no remorse.

Sledge slammed himself forward, forcing his large, thick member deep into Nine Toes causing electric pain to shoot through the smaller man, a scream choked out from him.

Nine Toes bit down on his tongue, tasting iron. He didn't want to frighten Bone Head, didn't want to panic him into doing something stupid. He felt short relief as Sledge pulled out only to slam back in deeper still; no slick saliva, no reassuring fingers, just dry fierce penetration. He thought for sure Sledges dick was hitting the back of his brain as it dug in further still, burying Sledge completely within him. He could feel his insides tearing from the girth, causing him to choke on a cry that tried to escape his lips.

Bone Head went to move his hands up to wrap them around Nine Toes shoulders but was quickly stopped as Nine Toes held his hands down under the covers. "Don't be stupid," He gasped. "Don't draw attention to yourself" was all he could manage while Sledge took a moment to adjust his tilt.

The onslaught began. Sledge violently slammed himself into Nine Toes not caring weather he hit his spot or not, only interested in the mindless self indulgence of Nine Toes body hot and tight around him, bucking and shaking beneath his weight. He didn't touch Nine Toes member, or kiss along his spine; instead he dug his nails into his skin threatening to crush the hip he head on to as he rocked back and for over the smaller man. Filthy sweat dripped off of Sledges hairy chest and rolled down Nine Toes back.

Nine Toes grip on Bone Heads hands were so tight it would have hurt if Bone Head wasn't in maddening shock over the whole situation. He stared up at Nine Toes face wrenched up in pain, his body violently rocking over his while he could see Sledges body rocking over that, his big head lulled back as he grunted carnally with each thrust. He gasped when he felt something warm and wet seep through the blanket; it was blood, he was making Nine Toes _bleed._

"Shit, Nine Toes!" Bone Head gasped against his lovers bobbing face.

"Don't … Watch…." Nine Toes choked, hate boiling deep within him, mixing with the fear that Sledge would pull out, rip the blanket from between them and enter Bone Head next, pinning him between the two powerless to save his new lover.

Bone Head closed his eyes so tight he thought they might bleed, lying ridged in the bed as his body was shaken by the violent motion above him. He could hear Nine Toes breath ragged; hear him squeak out small pained noises against gritted teeth.

Sledges grunts became loud and frantic; he loosened his grip on Nine Toes hip and wrapped one large muscular arm around his upper torso, pulling him back against his heaving body, filling him beyond measure. Nine Toes groaned softly, causing Sledge to furrow his brow in irritation at him.

"Don't be so fucking proud." Sledge growled, spitefully biting down hard into Nine Toes right shoulder while slamming up hard into his battered body. It was too much to bear, a long wail erupted from deep within Nine Toes, pushing sledge over the edge, his seed spilling forth and leaking down the inside of Nine Toes thighs.

Nine Toes went limp in his arms causing Sledge to snort in disgust. "You're so fucking weak; makes me sick" He laughed throwing the smaller mans body down onto the bed. Finding a loose corner of the blanket he wiped the blood from his member and rose to leave the room, forgetting about the other man hidden beneath the crumpled body of his new toy.

He chuckled, picking up his helmet from the floor, "If this is how I get to punish you, I hope you fuck up more often," and sauntered out of the cave.

TA DA my first ever totally disturbed naughty fanfic. Review? 3


End file.
